


A Bonding Experience

by orgaziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A whole lotta love, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bonus Chapter, Bottom Zayn, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Zayn, Subspace, Teasing, The tinsiest bit of angst if you squint, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: “‘If my partner could not fulfill my sexual desires, I would encourage them to let me see other people to fill the gaps,’” Liam reads aloud from his phone screen, a deep furrow to his brow as he stares wearily at the device in his hand, clearly uncomfortable.“Like hell you would,” Zayn mutters from next to him, reaching over to press the bright red “Strongly Disagree” button on Liam’s phone screen under the statement..Or, Louis forces the boys to take a BDSM test. Liam and Zayn discover a few things about themselves in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

“‘If my partner could not fulfill my sexual desires, I would encourage them to let me see other people to fill the gaps,’” Liam reads aloud from his phone screen, a deep furrow to his brow as he stares at the device in his hand wearily.

“Like hell you would,” Zayn mutters from next to him, reaching over to press the bright red “Strongly Disagree” button on Liam’s phone screen under the statement. 

Liam rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, but can’t help but smile fondly as he looks over to confirm that Zayn has also pressed the red button in response to the statement on his own phone screen. When he sees the right bubble is filled in, he smiles before returning back to the questionnaire on his phone.

He’s still not quite sure how Louis managed to convince the four of them to fill out an online BDSM test he apparently found the day before, but here they all are in Louis’ living room taking the said test on their respective mobile devices. The test consists of multiple risque statements that are to be answered with either Strongly Disagree, Slightly Disagree, Neutral, Slightly Agree or Strongly Agree, and at the end calculates the percentage of each category the person taking it falls into. The blue eyed boy had gone on about how it would be a good bonding experience (pun very well intended) between them, though Liam is convinced this is all just Louis’ way of getting more information to tease them about.

And it’s not like Liam is particularly ashamed of his sexual interests. He knows he doesn’t have any peculiar kinks, and he knows his boyfriend enjoys everything they do in bed together, but naturally he and the others were curious to see how accurate their results would be and whether or not they could discover anything new about themselves or one another. Still, he’s not sure how much of his sexual interests he’s willing to share with his friends, and he’s also not sure how much of _their_ sexual interests he could stomach hearing about. He’s pretty sure Louis and Harry are into some weird shit. 

As for Niall? Well. He really has no clue what the Irish lad could be into.

“‘My sex life consisting solely of blowjobs and masturbation, sounds like a scenario I could be happy with,’” Louis reads aloud, snickering, “That sounds a lot like how your sex life is already, Niall.”

Liam doesn’t hear Niall’s response, too shocked by the statement he’s just read on his own phone, but he does see the pillow that flies across the room to hit Louis square in the face as he reads aloud, “‘I enjoy being kept as a pet in a cage, eating out of a bowl, and being petted and carressed?’ Are there people who are actually into that stuff?” Liam asks, brows furrowed as he looks at the other four boys in the room.

“Hey,” Harry pipes up from where he’s laying on the opposite couch, legs sprawled in Louis’ lap as he rests his head on the armrest, “No kinkshaming here, Liam. This is about personal growth.”

Zayn snickers from his seat next to Liam, “You saying you’re into that bro?” He asks jokingly.

Harry just shrugs, as the other four boys look at him in surprise for not denying Zayn’s question, “I guess I‘m always willing to try something at least once.”

Liam turns back to his phone screen, once again pressing the bright red disagree button and moving on to the next statement. Zayn drops his conversation with Harry in favor of leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder and tucking his legs into his chest, curling himself into Liam’s warm body as he resumes the questionnaire on his own phone screen, a slight blush to his cheeks as he hits the green “slightly agree” button in response to the statement ‘I would like to be completely tied up during BDSM/sex.’ He makes sure to angle his phone so that Liam can’t actually see his responses as he makes them, though he has a good view of Liam’s phone screen if he were to tilt his head just slightly. Liam catches on and tsks at Zayn, pretending to shield his phone away from his boyfriend’s prying eyes, despite not caring if he sees. All of his responses have been things the two of them have discussed before over the past year they’ve been together, so he doesn’t have much to hide from Zayn.

Zayn, on the other hand, is a little more hesitant to share his responses with Liam. It’s not that he doesn’t already enjoy the sex the two of them have together. They’re not exactly the most vanilla when it comes to the bedroom, and he more than enjoys their intimate moments, but as he’s scrolling through the questionnaire and reading the different statements, he finds himself more willing to try some of the things listed.

For example, Zayn wouldn’t mind being tied up. He and Liam have delved into bondage before, though nothing major. There was that time they took the pair of handcuffs a fan threw at them during a concert back to their hotel room, and the time he and Liam held onto the blindfold from 1dday. He’s been restrained before and he’s definitely enjoyed it, though he does also enjoy having his hands free to grasp the bed sheets or graze Liam’s back when they’re intimate. He also enjoys pleasing Liam, loves being on his knees and letting the other boy take control of his mouth, but he also enjoys making the other boy work for it. He tries to keep his face from heating up as he presses “Strongly Agree” under “Talking back to one’s dominant in a teasingly disobeying way is part of the submissive’s fun,” thinking back to the numerous times he’s teased Liam in bed.

There are some, however, that he’s definitely quick to press disagree to. For example, he’s definitely not into ageplay, and thankfully neither is Liam. Zayn’s been blessed with a large family, thanks to his Pakistani blood, meaning at every family or traditional event he’s surrounded by little kids, and as much as he loves kids, he’s far too grown to put himself in the mindset of one, and definitely not interested in turning his relationship with Liam into anything even remotely similar to that. He doesn’t hesitate before pressing “Strongly Disagree” in response to “I enjoy playing a different age to what I technically am.”

He’s also never been too fond of inflicting pain on his partners, especially Liam. Recieving it, he’s all for. He loves seeing the bruises Liam sometimes leaves behind on his tan skin when he’s shoving him into a wall or desk or holding him up, loves the way his neck and jaw look after Liam spends hours biting and sucking along the taught skin and watching the marks take almost weeks to fade. But the thought of seeing tears in Liam’s eyes, even knowing it’s consensual, is something hard for him to stomach. He doesn’t understand how Liam can deal with him when he gets a little overwhelmed sometimes in bed and starts to tear up, but he definitely doesn’t think he could be on the other end of that, so he doesn’t even hesitate to press Strongly Disagree under “I like to sexually degrade and/or humiliate my partner.” And as much as he loves Liam fretting over him and coddling him, Zayn knows he’s not into petplay either. That’s not a conversation he’s had with Liam yet, but based off of the other boy’s reaction to the pet statement, he doesn’t think it would be necessary.

“Tommo’s probably into ageplay. It would explain why he’s almost 40 and acts like he’s 12,” Niall says suddenly from the armchair on Liam’s other side, interrupting Zayn’s thoughts and relieving some of the sudden tension in the air that’s accumulated throughout the past few minutes that they’ve sat in silence. Louis tosses the pillow that Niall threw at him earlier right back at Niall and misses terribly, shouting, “I’m only 24!” as the other boys laugh at the pair’s banter.

Harry kisses the pout off of Louis’ face and with that Louis lets it go, though Zayn is sure he’ll retaliate some way or another later on. Louis has never been one to back down from an argument, and an angry Louis is a scary Louis.

He’s shaken from his thoughts by Liam when the brown eyed boy wraps his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and places a soft kiss to his temple. He waves his phone in Zayn’s face, though it’s too fast for Zayn to make out what it says, and murmurs teasingly, “I’m done.”

Zayn’s heart rate picks up as his eyebrows raise questioningly at Liam, “What’s it say?”

Liam just smiles fondly and shakes his head at Zayn, looking pointedly at Zayn’s phone, “Finish yours first, we’ll go over them together.”

Zayn nods obediently and returns to his questionnaire. He hears a whistle come from the couch where Harry and Louis are seated, followed by Harry faux whispering, “Guess we know which is the dom and which is the sub between those two.”

Liam and Zayn both roll their eyes, not bothering to comment as Liam patiently waits for Zayn to finish his survey. The bar at the top of the screen tells Zayn he’s only 40% through, so he tries to avoid being distracted by the other boys as he finishes up.

It proves to be a difficult task when Harry and Louis start reading all of the different statements out loud, throwing Zayn off as he struggles to tune them out so he can focus on the words he’s reading.

 

“I often behave in animalistic ways in bed, such as howling and growling? Don’t mind if I agree,” Harry says, pressing his phone screen exaggeratedly. Liam just rolls his eyes as he watches Louis place a hard smack to Harry’s thigh when the curly haired boy jokingly reads out, “I enjoy the thrill of not knowing what my partner will do to me and being at their complete disposal,” which Zayn quickly presses Completely Agree to on his own phone.

 

As they all come to the end of their surveys, things quiet down. The tension that had disappeared earlier in the room has suddenly reappeared now that they’re no longer joking around with one another.

He sees Niall frown next to him, after waiting a few moments for his phone screen to load with his results, “I got 98% vanilla,” he says, a small frown to his lips as he scrolls over his results. Louis and Harry start cackling, and Liam himself feels the corners of his lip tilt up in amusement. He’s not sure what else he was expecting from Niall, considering the Irish lad blushes at anything remotely sexual.

“I got 98% verse and 80% sadist,” Louis boasts, wriggling his eyebrows at Harry challengingly. 

Harry rolls his eyes but sits up from where he was comfortably laying before, leaning over to look at Louis’ results, “Think there’s a mistake here, love. Should’ve said 100% sadist and 389% loves to give me trouble.”

Louis shoves him aside roughly, to which Harry says, “You’re only proving my point, love.” Louis ignores him in favor of snatching Harry’s phone out of his hands to read the boy’s results aloud.

“Does it say how much you like to take it up the arse?” Niall questions, prompting a few more pillows to go flying around the living room until they’re all lying scattered on the floor around them.

“98% experimentalist, why am I not surprised?,” Louis says, mostly to himself, to which Harry rolls his eyes and flops his head onto the shorter boy’s lap. 

Louis continues reading through Harry’s results, “77% verse, 74% dominant, 74% submissive,” he squints, eyeing Harry curiously, “71% exhibitionist?”

Liam laughs at Louis’ shocked expression, “The boy walks around naked any chance he gets. What else did you expect?”

Harry hums, not one to argue with Liam’s valid point. Louis’ eyes scroll over Harry’s results once more before handing the phone back to the curly haired boy and turning to Liam and Zayn, a familiar mischevious glint in his eye. “What about you two?” He asks the pair, back to his usual teasing nature.

Liam’s noticed that Zayn has been particularly quiet and focused on his phone screen since he’s gotten his results, so he rubs the amber eyed boy’s shoulders comfortingly before choosing to voice his own results first, hoping it’ll ease some of the tension from his boyfriend’s body if he goes first.

“It says I’m 92% dominant,” he shrugs as he says the results, not quite surprised by his results, but purposely leaving out the rest of the categories that he has high percentages in. Louis gives him a pointed look, silently asking him to continue, but when Liam just looks oblivious and it’s clear he won’t give Louis the information he wants, Louis launches across the room and wrestles Liam until he successfully grabs the phone from the brown eyed boy, much to Liam’s discomfort.

“Louis,” he says pointedly, “give it back.”

Louis huffs as he retreats back to his spot next to Harry on the opposite couch, Liam’s phone still in his hand as he ignores Liam’s request. Liam chances a glance at Zayn who’s brows are furrowed in confusion, silently wondering why Liam was hiding his results and why Louis was so adamant to hear them.

“89% sadist and brat tamer?” Louis reads from Liam’s phone screen. Niall looks shocked at Liam’s results, whereas Harry looks both surprised and curious, and Louis just nods at Liam approvingly.

“I knew you two were into some kinky shit,” He claims, looking happy to have discovered something to tease the pair about. Liam rolls his eyes, though he feels his cheeks start to redden at the thought of just having given his friends some insight on his sex life. He’s not quite sure how he feels about them knowing, and he’s slightly grateful Louis didn’t continue reading the rest of his results out loud since there’s more to them, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it as Zayn speaks up from next to him, voice quiet as he shares his own results.

“I got 92% submissive and 90% brat?” He says, his voice tilted so his words sound almost like a question. His brow is furrowed adorably and Liam wants to pepper his face in kisses until the boy looks more relaxed, but he settles for just rubbing the boy’s back reassuringly. Zayn looks up at the other four boys curiously, “What does that even mean?” He asks, successfully drawing the attention away from Liam’s results as Louis tosses Liam his phone back.

“If you click on the word it’ll give you a description,” Harry says helpfully from his spot on the other couch, but before Zayn can follow his instructions, Louis is already reading the description aloud from his own mobile device, much to Zayn’s embarrassment.

“‘Brats are, in essence, naughty submissives. They find disobedience a form of playfulness rather than letting their dominant down, and require a compatible dominant who will not only teach them a lesson, but also accept that any number of lessons might still not necessarily change this behavior,’” he looks pointedly at the pair before continuing, “‘Brats typically match well with brat tamers.’” He eyes the two of them with a smirk, “Good thing you’ve got Liam to put you in your place then, Zayniekins,” Louis says, waggling his brows dramatically and suggestively as he looks back and forth between the two.

Niall snickers from his aimchair as Zayn and Liam’s faces heat up. Before Liam can do anything, Zayn is launching from his seat on the couch and onto Louis, attacking the boy with one of the many throw pillows laying on the floor. “I’ll show you who needs to be put in his place, Mr. Sadist,” Zayn says, though there’s a teasing lilt to his voice that assures everyone he’s not actually upset with Louis, though that doesn’t stop Louis from trying to fight back against Zayn’s aggressive pillow attack.

Harry gets caught up in the scuffle, having been laying his head on Louis prior to Zayn’s attack, and tries to defend Louis by prying Zayn off of the blue eyed boy. Naturally, Liam joins in to defend his boyfriend’s honor, grabbing the nearest throw pillow and aiming it directly at Harry. Not one to be left out, Niall laughs and grabs as many throw pillows as he can in his two hands before joining the other four lads on the small couch and aiming randomly.

And just like that, the little tension that was left between the five boys is suddenly gone as their laughter and shouts fill up the room, their BDSM test results long forgotten as they continue messing around in Louis’ living room. 

Sometime after their little scuffle has ended, Liam makes a mental note to talk to Zayn about their results later on in the evening. He has a feeling the other boy felt ashamed of his results, and he thinks it would be helpful if they talked about it.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“What are you working on?” Zayn asks as he enters their shared bedroom, a yawn stitched to the end of his question as he walks over to the bed to join his boyfriend.

Liam is quick to shut his laptop and shove it off to the side in favor of curling into Zayn’s warmth the second the other boy joins him on the large bed, basking in the smell of citrus and tobacco. He rests his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck and inhales deeply, his heart fluttering as he realizes Zayn must have used Liam’s favorite citrus bodywash instead of his own that day.

He doesn’t mention to Zayn that he’s been researching different BDSM websites and articles since their afternoon at Louis’ the day prior, unsure how to have that conversation with Zayn yet, so he instead mutters something about having been checking emails and scrolling through twitter, which Zayn hums softly at, his throat vibrating against Liam’s face as he runs his fingers through Liam’s soft locks of hair. Suddenly, Liam is overwhelmed with images of Zayn on his knees in front of Liam, Liam fucking into him until the head of his cock is pressing against the back of Zayn’s throat, until the smaller boy is practically gagging from the force of it, Zayn laying on the bed before him, his neck littered in bruises as Liam wraps a hand around his neck and presses him into the mattress from behind, Zayn baring his neck for Liam and silently begging for Liam to mark him as his while Liam presses Zayn into their soft sheets.

And God, he’s spent all day reading through forums and articles that delve further into different kinks and sexual preferences, having spent the past few hours sporting a semi while Zayn was busy in the makeshift artroom down the hall, all the while Liam was thinking of different ways he could spice up their sex life and imagining all of the different things he and Zayn have never done together that he’d love to try.

So sue him for barely being able to keep his hands off of his boyfriend now that they’re finally alone in bed.

He places a few gentle kisses to Zayn’s jaw and cheek, knowing exactly how to get the other boy to melt in his arms. Zayn hums again, tilting his head back slightly to give Liam more room to work with.

The two of them already messed around earlier that morning, after Liam came home from his morning jog to a soft and pliant Zayn still burrowed beneath the bedsheets, deciding a nice blowjob would be a good way to wake the raven haired boy up. Despite Liam being more than up for another round, he can tell Zayn is too tired to do anything further than just kissing, having been running around all day with Louis and then holed up in one of the spare rooms of their home that he’s filled with his art supplies. Reluctantly, Liam pulls away from Zayn and just settles for resting his head on Zayn’s chest, listening to the boy’s heartbeat flutter against his ear.

He debates whether or not now is a good time to talk to Zayn about the test they took at Louis’ the day before. He doesn’t want to drag it out and bring it up when it’s already too late, but he also doesn’t want to scare his boyfriend off by mentioning how much research he’s actually done on BDSM the past twenty four hours, especially since Zayn didn’t seem the most comfortable sharing his test results. Maybe it had to do with having to mention his sexual interests to their friends moreso than what his results actually were, but as much as Liam is usually the one to take initiative with discussing things like this, he’s not sure he should bring it up at all unless it’s on Zayn’s terms.

And also, it’s not like he’s not interested in having a dominant/submissive relationship with Zayn. They’ve dabbled in that before, although never as intense as some of the descriptions of scenes Liam read about online. He knows there’s a lot he has to be educated on, from discussing safewords and limits to properly handling subspace and aftercare. He always thought he and Zayn were pretty experimental with their sex life, though now that he’s had the chance to learn a few things about BDSM, he’s shocked their test results didn’t resemble Niall’s.

 

And there’s a lot that he wants to do with Zayn, and a lot he has to learn about bondage and punishments before they even attempt anything, but the idea of it all is so tempting, something he wants to explore with his boyfriend and test his limits with.

He decides on talking to Zayn about it in the morning, maybe after making the boy a nice big breakfast that they can eat while they discuss it, since Zayn’s breathing seems to have evened out, making him believe the other boy is already asleep.

He’s surprised when he feels Zayn huff out, “Are you done thinking over there? You’re keeping me up,” the amber eyed boy says, though his voice sounds teasing as he starts running his hand through the short and curly tufts of hair on Liam’s head, dropping his voice to a quiet murmur that Liam almost struggles to hear, “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” he asks Liam.

And Liam, well. He hesitates, because he’s not actually sure if now is the best time to bring this up with Zayn. He’s not mentally prepared for this yet.

But then again, he and Zayn have been together for what feels like an eternity, and been best friends for even longer. He’s never had difficulty discussing things with the other boy, something that made their bond instantaneously special, so he doesn’t understand why bringing this up with Zayn is such a struggle for him.

Maybe it’s because of Zayn’s unwillingness to mention to Liam his sexual interests prior to the afternoon at Louis’, or maybe it’s because they’ve rarely talked about their more intimate moments outside of the bedroom, never having needed to. They’ve always just somehow been able to work together, their sexual interests reflecting one another perfectly and not really needing to be discussed. But he also realizes that BDSM isn’t just something he can dive into one day while he and Zayn are messing around or getting intimate. He needs them to be on the same page, needs to know that Zayn’s test results do actually reflect his interests, and needs to have Zayn’s prior consent to engage in BDSM. It can be mentally and physically draining, and he doesn’t want to put Zayn in any harm by not discussing it with him prior.

He also realizes that his silence may be concerning to Zayn, so he tries to think quickly of the best way to bring up the topic with the other boy, but he has no clue what to say. 

Turns out, he doesn’t need to, because Zayn always somehow knows what’s going through Liam’s head, something that always leaves Liam’s mind in wonder.

“Is this about yesterday?” Zayn asks quietly, his voice soothing as his hand stops its movements in Liam’s hair for a brief moment before resuming it’s motions, tugging softly in the way he knows calms Liam down. It’s strange for Liam, too, because he’s usually more put together than this and _he’s_ usually the one grounding an overwhelmed Zayn, but sometimes their roles are switched and Zayn is the one comforting him, when Liam is too hard on himself and can’t seem to put his words together.

Liam closes his eyes tightly but nods against Zayn’s chest, reaching out to rub his own hand up and down the tan boy’s arm, thumb grazing over the small “L” tattoo inked there. The sight of his initial on the other boy’s body never seizes to overwhelm him, even though it’s been there for years. He still remembers when Zayn first got the tattoo, just a year into their friendship and long before the two of them even started dating, one of his first tattoos when he started becoming addicted to the way the dark ink looked against his smooth skin. Louis joked that the L must have been for him, but Liam remembers the way his own heart fluttered seeing the letter engraved on Zayn’s skin, the way Zayn looked at him shyly when he first unwrapped it and showed it off to the boys. And Liam had carressed the boy’s arm gently, mindful of the red and sensitive skin that was still healing, and he had just known that Zayn had meant that tattoo for him, having no idea why the other boy would choose to have something permanent of Liam’s on his own body, but appreciative nonetheless.

Now whenever he sees it it calms him down, keeps him grounded knowing this boy that he cares for so deeply, loves him so much that he would want a piece of Liam engraved on his own skin. It’s what prompted Liam to get his first ever tattoo, the four chevrons up his forearm for each of the boys, but it still didn’t feel like it was enough of a declaration of his love for Zayn. Not when he had one for each of the boys, and Zayn specifically had tattooed only Liam’s initial, even though Zayn insisted he loved it, eyes dark as his fingers constantly traced over the ink on Liam’s forearm. Liam remembers when he revisited the tattoo parlor again months after his first tattoo, this time to get the small ‘Z’ on his thigh. If Zayn loved the chevrons, he was absolutely ecstatic about the Z tattoo, pouting whenever Liam wore anything but shorts since he couldn’t see it whenever he pleased, even though it was too far up Liam’s thigh to be visible even when he wore shorts.

Zayn was able to pull off the letter ‘L’ on his arm, not getting much attention drawn towards it on social media, but Liam knew that the letter Z was too distinguishable and thus too risky for him to have it placed on a visible part of his body. He enjoys the idea that it’s just a little secret between he and Zayn, something only for their eyes to see. 

He continues tracing his thumb over the dark ink as he tries to put his words together. He’s never struggled so much with putting his thoughts into words before, let alone afraid of how Zayn may react, but he’s guilty of being too hard on himself sometimes, so he quickly wills himself to get it together before his silence worries Zayn further.

“You know I wouldn’t mind, right?” He settles on saying eventually, leaning up on his elbows so that he can look at Zayn directly so the other boy can see the truth in his eyes, “If you wanted to try that stuff, I wouldn’t mind. I’d _want to_ , even.”

He expects Zayn to react differently to those words, either shy away or deny that he’s interested in BDSM at all, but Zayn just shrugs and looks at him curiously. 

“You would?” He asks eventually, the words sounding hesitant. His bottom lip is tucked between his teeth as he looks up at Liam, his long eyelashes framing his doe eyes beautifully. Liam brings his hand up to tug Zayn’s bottom lip out from between his teeth, kissing the other boy gently before nodding.

“I’ve been doing some research today,” he says, getting cut off by a playful groan and an overly exaggerated eyeroll from Zayn, which he promptly ignores before continuing, “and if you want to, I wouldn’t mind at all. We could, like, sit down and talk about what exactly we’d be interested in, or like— I dunno.” He’s aware that he’s starting to ramble, but Zayn just looks at him fondly and let’s him continue without interrupting, “Like, I was reading about it and it sounds really intense. I know we do some of those things sometimes, but there’s things like subspace and aftercare which are pretty important, and we’d also need to think of a safeword—“

“—Liam—“

“—And like, there might be some things I’d want to do that you wouldn’t be comfortable with so, we’d need to know each other’s limits, and maybe we could even read through some forums and stuff together to see what you’d like, because I’d want it to be good for you, obviously, and—“

“—Leeeyum—“

“—And of course, if it all ends up being too much, because I get that, we could always just go back to what we normally do, because that’s all good, too, you know? Like, I’m not saying what we do now is bad or anything, it’s actually really, _really,_ good, which hopefully you think so, too? But this could be fun, too, and I think we—“

“—Oh my god, Liam,” Zayn starts laughing, his chest rumbling with the force of it underneath Liam, and Liam feels his face heat up as he realizes he’s been rambling nonsense for the past couple minutes. He nips playfully at Zayn’s neck while the other boy continues to shake with laughter.

“Zaaaaayn,” he mutters, dragging the boy’s name out as he hides his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck, “don’t make fun of me. I’m serious.”

“Oh babe,” Zayn says, pecking Liam once on the lips and attempting to school his face back into a serious expression, “I know you’re being serious. I’m sorry for laughing,” he adds on, though the way the corners of his lips tug upwards into a teasing smile has Liam rolling his eyes. It does the trick though, because Liam can suddenly feel the tension that was slowly building up within his body start to simmer down.

He rolls over so that he’s on his back and Zayn is pressed to his front, the tan boy quick to intertwine their legs as he rests his head on Liam’s chest, relaxing into the embrace and humming contently. Liam loves how he’s able to manouver Zayn around so easily, and he loves the way Zayn just melts right into him, their bodies molding perfectly against one another.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow then, okay?” Liam settles on finally, suddenly a lot less nervous as he realizes he’s being ridiculous. It’s Zayn, his best friend of years and boyfriend for months, afterall, that he’s discussing this with. He has no reason to be this nervous, especially if Zayn is reacting well to the suggestion of them actually doing this. “We’ll go over the things we want to do and the things we don’t, and we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Zayn says teasingly with a roll of his eyes. He’s oblivious to the way the words make Liam feel suddenly flustered and even more turned on, having intended the words as a joke despite never having referred to Liam by that word before. Liam makes a mental note to add it to their discussion tomorrow, since Zayn looks about ready to fall asleep on him.

He wills away the sudden rush of heat in his cheeks and carefully rolls over so that Zayn is now lying on the bed, untangling himself from his boyfriend’s tight grip, who groans at the loss of his boyfriend’s warmth, clearly unhappy as Liam moves to get up off of the bed. Liam tries to stand up but is stopped by Zayn’s outstretched arm wrapping around his bicep.

He ignores Zayn’s soft “don’t go,” attempting to unwrap the boy’s arm from around him. He huffs out a laugh when Zayn climbs onto his back and wraps both his arms and legs around him like a koala.

“Zayn,” he says, laughing at his boyfriend’s antics, “I’m still in my jeans and I need to brush my teeth.”

“I don’t care,” Zayn mutters, his warm breath hot against the back of Liam’s neck and making the younger boy shudder.

Liam huffs out a laugh, amused, “Well I do. ‘M not gonna sleep in jeans or get a cavity.”

“I’d still love you even if you had bad teeth,” Zayn mutters sleepily, resting his head against the back of Liam’s neck. Liam comes to face the fact that Zayn isn’t planning on letting go of him any time soon, so he settles for getting up anyway, Zayn’s limbs still wrapped around his back as he manouvers his way over to the ensuite’s bathroom.

“Would you still kiss me if I had bad breath, though?” He asks Zayn, his hands moving to grip the boy’s thighs to keep him from sliding down.

“Yeah, ‘m not evil like you,” Zayn teases playfully, referring to how Liam always makes him get up and brush his teeth before kissing him in the mornings. Liam rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue, carefully turning around to place Zayn on the sink counter before turning back around to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. Zayn watches with sleep hazed eyes as Liam wets his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth, then washing his face before patting his skin dry with a towel. When he’s done, he grabs Zayn’s hand instead of picking him back up, knowing it would only make getting dressed out of his clothes more of a hassle than anything. 

Zayn settles for sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as Liam shrugs out of his shirt and jeans, leaving on his boxers and throwing on a pair of loose sweatpants since it’s slightly chilly. He’s never been one to wear much to bed, whereas Zayn typically wears a pair of sweatpants or loose basketball shorts paired with either a soft tshirt or sweater, more prone to getting cold despite the two of them sharing layers of blankets at night during the winter. Liam thinks it’s mostly just an excuse for Zayn to steal Liam’s clothes and not give them back, but he doesn’t mind, loving the way his snug shirts fit loosely around Zayn’s smaller frame.

He turns off the lights before finally coming to join Zayn on the bed, who’s now resting with his head laying on the pillows and waiting for Liam to come join him. Neither of them have a side of the bed that they prefer, mostly content as long as they can feel the other’s warmth pressed against them, but Liam can tell that Zayn is feeling particularly vulnerable tonight with the way that he’s been clinging to Liam ever since he first walked into their bedroom. He tries not to go into his protective mode and confront Zayn about it, since he can tell the other boy is too sleepy to get much of a response out of him. Instead, he manouvers himself until he’s behind Zayn and wraps himself fully around the boy’s back, nuzzling his face into the boy’s fantail tattoo, his favorite after the L on Zayn’s forearm, murmuring softly until he finally feels Zayn’s breathing even out and the boy’s eyelids flutter shut, sending him off into a dreamy state of consciousness. Liam follows him not long after, the built up tension from the day finally seeping out of his bones and allowing him to sleep comfortably that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

“So, right now?”

“No, not right now.”

“Oh.” And then, “So, later today?”

“No, Zayn, not today.”

“But why not?” Zayn all but whines, lower lip jutted outward in a pout that he knows gets Liam to cave whenever he wants something. He shifts around a little in his seat as he waits for Liam’s response, expecting the boy to cave into his requests as per usual.

Liam huffs, “Zayn, we have to talk about it first—“

“But we are talking about it. Right now, in fact,” Zayn says, the pout still remaining on his face as he looks at Liam from across their small dining room table.

Liam bites back a sigh and takes the boy’s hand in his, squeezing it gently, “You know what I mean, love. I have to know what you’re comfortable doing and what you’re not. And I need to be able to take care of you after because it can be draining, and I’m afraid I can’t do that if I have to go to the studio with Louis tomorrow.”

“We don’t need to talk about it, Liam,” Zayn insists, “You already know what we like and I’ll tell you as we go if there’s something I’m not okay with.” As if sensing that Liam doesn’t buy his words, he pouts even more, continuing, “This isn’t all that new for us, Li. Don’t you trust me?”

Liam almost, _almost_ caves, but then he shakes his head, sighing, “No, Zayn. We need to talk it out and that’s final, okay? All of the articles I read said that—,” Zayn groans, and Liam gives him a half-hearted glare before continuing, “—it’s best if the first scene is done when both of us have time for aftercare and that we consent to everything beforehand. It’s for your own benefit, love.”

The pout doesn’t leave Zayn’s face, but as the dark haired boy goes back to eating his scrambled eggs, muttering something about this being a punishment in and of itself before an actual scene, Liam chooses to ignore it since it means he’s actually won their argument, if it could even be called that. He squeezes Zayn’s hand once more before he goes back to eating his own food, changing the subject to something more light-hearted as they finish their breakfast.

 

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

That’s how Zayn ends up in the living room later that evening, a notepad and pen in one hand and laptop placed in front of him with the browser open to different BDSM related articles and websites. Liam is next to him on the couch, though there’s a bit of space between them and he’s too preoccupied watching the television across from them to pay attention to what Zayn is looking at. He’s grateful that Liam is distracted, because he’s not sure he wants the other boy to look at his laptop screen as he does his “research.”

He’d never admit it out loud, but he’s grateful that Liam is making him do this before they actually dive into anything BDSM. A little annoyed, yes, that Liam is making him look at all of these websites, but grateful that he can figure out his interests on his own terms before sharing them with his boyfriend. He knows it’ll prevent him from agreeing to something he may not want to do simply because he wants to impress Liam and make him happy, rather than something the two of them can both enjoy. It’ll also give him a better idea of what to expect from a scene, since he’s pretty much clueless when it comes to this stuff.

And it’s not that he’s inexperienced or anything. He’s had his fair share of intimate moments with different partners even before Liam, but he also didn’t realize how much more to BDSM there was besides bondage. 

Sure, the quiz he took at Louis’ gave him some insight, but for the most part there’s a lot he’s never heard of.

He shifts around a little in his seat, adjusting the laptop on his lap to take some of the pressure off of his semi. He can’t help but get turned on by some of these articles, and he’s sure Liam has noticed due to how fidgety Zayn gets when he’s aroused, but the brown-eyed boy has been adamant on giving Zayn his space and letting him figure things out before they dive into anything.

He already has a small list written of things he feels like he’d be interested in, which Liam had suggested he do so that they could go over everything together at the end of his little “study session.” His cheeks are a permanent shade of red as he clicks through the websites and articles, reading about people’s personal experiences and interests as well as what it’s like to be in subspace.

He’s starting to understand why Liam was so adamant that they talk everything through instead of just going in blindly. He feels his entire body go numb as he reads about a girl’s experience with not having been provided with proper aftercare after a scene and having felt terrible for days in something called a subdrop. Though he knows that Liam would never not coddle him or show him attention, he still finds himself a little weary as he reads on.

After a few more minutes of reading and writing down notes, he finally shuts the laptop and turns to Liam shyly.

“I’m done,” he tells Liam, clutching the notepad to his chest as if it contains all of his deepest and darkest secrets. 

He doesn’t know why he was so confident this morning when they were discussing everything and why that confidence has suddenly left him, especially since it’s Liam he’s talking to this about.

“Yeah?” Liam asks, shutting off the television and situating himself closer to Zayn on the couch. 

He had made sure to keep a little space between he and Zayn earlier so that he wouldn’t be tempted to peak at any of Zayn’s stuff and make him uncomfortable, but now that Zayn is ready to share, he finds himself inching closer to the other boy.

“Here,” Zayn says, passing him the little notepad with a sudden bit of confidence, a blush stained to his cheeks as Liam wordlessly takes it from him. “I’m gonna go get some water or something while you look,” he says, avoiding eye contact with Liam to save himself from feeling even more embarrassed as he gets up from the couch.

He doesn’t get very far until he feels two strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back into Liam’s body until he’s situated on the younger boy’s lap with a grunt. “What?” He asks, dazed from the sudden movement.

“Baby,” Liam says, the pet name making Zayn blush even further as he reaches one hand up to caress Zayn’s cheekbone and keeps the other wrapped firmly around his hip, “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it together, yeah? I don’t want you to feel ashamed about your interests either. I told you, that this is for both of us, but you especially, and I don’t want you to feel ashamed with me. Can you do that?”

Zayn takes a moment to breathe, trying to calm his nerves before finally making eye contact with Liam and nodding, his boyfriend’s calm brown eyes soothing the tension gripping onto his skin, “Okay.”

“Good boy,” Liam nods firmly, a teasing smile on his lips as he sees Zayn’s flustered reaction to the words, before finally picking up the list Zayn wrote and holding it at an angle so that they can both read what’s listed.

 

_Tied up/Handcuffs (occasionally)_  
_Nipple play_  
_Choking?_

“Why is there a question mark, love?” Liam asks, pointing to the third item listed.

Zayn blushes before shrugging, “I’ve never done it before but I feel like I might like it? I dunno.”

Liam places a chaste kiss to the boy’s temple, ignoring the sudden rush of arousal that runs through his body at the idea of wrapping his hand around Zayn’s slender neck during a scene, “Okay, we can try it out, love,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady, but he’s sure Zayn catches the bit of tension in his voice when the raven haired lad giggles.

 

He continues reading through the list, occasionally shifting Zayn around in his lap as he’s flooded with different images of he and Zayn in bed.

 _Spanking_  
_Multiple orgasms_ (there’s a smiley face drawn next to this one which Liam snorts at)  
_Sensation play_  
_Blindfolds_  
_Orgasm denial_

“Li?” Zayn asks suddenly, prompting Liam to turn his attention away from Zayn’s short list.

“Yeah babe?” He asks, putting aside the notepad in favor of wrapping both of his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Is there anything that I didn’t include that you might wanna do?” Zayn asks quietly, playing with Liam’s hands to avoid making eye contact, “I don’t want this to just be about me.”

“Oh, love,” Liam says, reaching up a hand to cup Zayn’s face and force the shorter boy to make eye contact with him, “I’m happy with all of these, okay? If there was something I’d want to do I’d tell you, but these are all good by me. More than good, even,” he insists.

Zayn gives him a soft smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, love,” he says, sealing the words with a chaste kiss to the other boy’s lips, “can’t wait to take you upstairs and tear you apart, make you my good boy.”

A surge of arousal flies through him. “So, tonight then?” Zayn asks, repeating his question from that morning as he tries to fight off the blush that rises to his cheeks at Liam’s words. 

Liam laughs and rolls his eyes playfully, shaking his head at his insisting boyfriend.

“No, love, not tonight,” he says, wiping the pout off of Zayn’s face with another brief kiss, “Tomorrow, okay? So that we have plenty of time together and I can take care of you afterwards.”

“Promise?” Zayn asks, going for a teasing tone but his voice coming out small as he curls into Liam’s warmth and hums contentedly.

“Promise,” Liam says, “But we’re still not done talking about this. We still need rules and—“

“—Yes, daddy—“

“Zayn!” Liam says, losing his train of thought at hearing Zayn say the word.

“Okay, sorry. I’ll stop,” Zayn says with a laugh, “Continue.”

Liam shakes his head in annoyance, but a smile finds its way to his face anyway. Zayn always uses the word “daddy” on him when he wants something to go his way, and it almost always works because of the way the word makes Liam’s brain short circuit.

He thinks back to Zayn’s test results from the day before, how the website described brats as being naughty submissives who teased their dominants playfully, and he realizes how much the description actually fits Zayn’s personality perfectly, especially in the bedroom.

“I was thinking,” he says eventually, “That we do the red-yellow-green system. That way if you’re uncomfortable but don’t necessarily want to safeword, we can pause, okay?”

Zayn nods, processing the words as he recalls an article mentioning the color system as a good way to test one’s limits during a scene, “I guess that’s okay.”

“And I need you to be honest with me at all times, okay? If you’re uncomfortable I need you to tell me, because I may not know—“

Sensing that Liam is about to ramble, Zayn turns around in Liam’s embrace so that’s he’s straddling his boyfriend and facing him directly, “—Liam, aren’t I always honest with you?”

“Well, yes, but—“

“—No buts, Liam,” Zayn says, pressing their foreheads together, “We’ve had sex before, yeah? And I’ve always told you if there’s something I like or don’t like, and I trust you to do the same. Don’t freak yourself out so much, okay babes? You need to enjoy this, too. Let go a little, yeah? Isn’t that the point?”

A rush of fondness surges through Liam. 

“I just don’t want to mess up and hurt you, is all. You’re going to be in a different headspace and I’m new to this,” Liam says, a little sadly.

Something in Zayn’s heart flares at Liam not wanting to hurt him, and he doesn’t doubt for one second that Liam will take good care of him.

“But it’s still me, yeah? And you trust me to tell you if something isn’t okay or if I want to stop? Just like I trust you to do the same?” Zayn asks him.

“Of course,” Liam insists, wrapping his arms impossibly tighter around his boyfriend.

“Good, so stop being so hard on yourself, okay? Because I need you to let go so that we can both enjoy it, yeah?” Zayn asks, smiling when Liam nods.

“Okay,” Liam says, then teasingly adds on, “You know, you should try this Dom thing out someday. You seem to be quite demanding,” he grips Zayn’s arse firmly for emphasis, pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest in the process. He spreads his legs a little to give Zayn a bit more room between them, laying further into the couch and bringing Zayn down on top of him.

Zayn laughs, but his breath hitches at the unexpected touch, “Don’t get it twisted, love, it’s only because I’m a brat.” He brings his hands up to rest on Liam’s chest, carefully stabilizing himself on top of Liam.

“That you are,” Liam teases, ignoring Zayn’s slap to his shoulder as he leans in for a kiss, their worries past them as they melt into one another’s embrace.

 

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

The next morning, the two can barely keep their hands off of each other.

“Zayn, I gotta go,” Liam mutters into the kiss, fully dressed even though Zayn is adamant to change that, the other boy’s fingers situated eagerly on Liam’s zipper.

“Please, Liam? Stay here, with me?” The boy asks, giving him his infamous pout, and—Jesus Christ the boy has so much power over Liam, he doesn’t even know.

And God, he would, too, if the meeting weren’t necessary. He and Louis were finalizing three songs that would be featured on their new album, and if it were anyone else he would cancel, but Louis would come and drag Liam out of his apartment by his ear if he called off.

“‘M already late, Zayn, I’m sorry,” Liam says regretfully, giving Zayn one, two, three more kisses before reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend, who curls back under the comfortable duvet at the sad realization that Liam has to leave him, even if it is for just a few hours. “Besides, I’ll make it up to you later, yeah? You’ll be a good boy for me and wait?”

Zayn shudders lightly at the words, despite the warmth of the duvet surrounding him, a low petulant whine leaving his lips. Liam gives him an adamant look and Zayn realizes he wants an answer.

“Yeah, Li. Wanna be good for you. Promise,” he says, leaning his face up to silently ask for one more kiss, which Liam obliges him.

“Thank you,” he whispers after Liam pulls away, which makes Liam practically melt and almost cave in, but he can’t. He and Louis have pushed back their deadline far enough.

“I’ll be back later, okay?” Liam says, hesitant to leave but forcing himself to step away from the bed nonetheless. 

If he doesn’t leave now, he never will. Zayn just looks so beautiful in the mornings, his long raven hair looking exceptionally soft spread across his pillow, his gold-speckled eyes half covered with his heavy eyelids, the sharp jut of his cheekbones slightly softer and rounder. He could watch the boy for hours just trying to memorize the different lines of his face and not get bored.

“Okay, Li, stay safe,” Zayn mutters sleepily, finally accepting that Liam has to go and letting himself back into his sleepy state. His eyes slowly flutter closed, long eyelashes spanning over his cheekbones as his breathing evens out, and Liam really wishes he could just get back in bed and wake up hours from now.

Liam admires him for a quick moment before he finally leaves, barely remembering to grab a jacket and his keys before he’s out the door.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

He doesn’t know if it’s just the anticipation of what’s going to happen when he gets home, or just his terrible luck, that makes Liam’s few hours at the studio feel like an eternity waiting to go by. 

He feels like he’d been in that meeting for hours, but would look at the watch on his wrist and see it’s only been a few minutes. He gets a few questioning looks from Louis, probably wondering why he’s so fidgety or in such a hurry to leave, but he shrugs them off, mind too occupied on thoughts of what’s to come that afternoon.

He’d been both nervous and excited for his plans with Zayn later that evening. Excited for obvious reasons, and nervous because even though he’s dominated Zayn in bed before, he’s never been one to reprimand or dictate things in bed. He’s excited to explore this with Zayn, and even more elated that the other boy trusts him so much to take that step with him, but he’s still nervous as he anticipates their evening together.

 

And he really should have known things wouldn’t be this easy. Especially not when he gets a very risqué text (a picture, really) from Zayn that is definitely not appropriate for him to open with Louis of all people so close to him.

 

It’s a picture of Zayn in the same bed he left him in this morning, except the heavy duvet is no longer covering the boy’s body. There’s one tattooed arm pushing his sweater up to reveal the taught skin of the boy’s abdomen, the boy’s joggers and pants pushed down to reveal the red tip of his cock. 

The ink on his chest molds beautifully into his tan skin, a few finger-shaped bruises on his waist from when Liam pushed him into that same mattress earlier that week. 

A sense of arousal rushes through him and he quickly fights it off as he remembers to turn his phone off before Louis gets curious as to what’s distracting him.

The sexual frustration lingers for the next couple hours of their meeting, and Liam makes sure he texts Zayn a quick “good boys don’t tease” before he’s adjusting himself in his trousers and struggling to focus on their meeting.

 

 

 

{~}

 

 

He’s barely taken the key out of the lock after having unlocked the door when he’s met with an armful of his gorgeous boyfriend.

And considering how anxious he’s been for the past couple days leading up to this moment, Liam’s surprised with how easily he falls into the dominant role.

He shouldn’t be though, really, considering everything comes naturally to him with Zayn.

 

“Had a good day?” Liam asks. He fights the urge to wrap his own arms around Zayn, to hug the boy to his chest and kiss him silly after being away for just a few hours. 

He keeps his hands to himself instead, knowing his boyfriend will catch on soon to the lack of touch on his end.

“Missed you,” Zayn mutters, his lips brushing against the skin of Liam’s neck. Liam can feel the boy’s warm breath against his skin, a sharp contrast to the cold nose poking against his flesh.

“Is that why you were so naughty today?” Liam asks, keeping his voice low. 

He feels Zayn shake his head against his neck and he can’t help but bite back a smile as he puts some space between them.

“Answer me, love. Is there a reason why you sent me that naughty picture today?” Zayn bites his lip, unsure of where they’re headed, and Liam places a reassuring hand against his waist to help anchor him. “Wanted to rub it in my face that I wasn’t here to touch you?”

Zayn shakes his head, round eyes impossibly wide as he looks at Liam.

“No? So you think you were good for me today?” He asks, but isn’t met with an answer other than a small whine that leaves Zayn’s lips.

“Words, love,” he reminds Zayn of the rules they discussed the night before. 

“No,” Zayn says softly.

“No what?” Liam asks him, his grip tightening on Zayn’s waist as he pushes him backwards, gentle enough to not startle him, but firm enough to press him into the wall behind him.

“Wasn’t good,” Zayn mutters, lips turning into a pout as he falls into his headspace almost immediately, amber eyes wide with arousal as he stares at Liam.

“No, you weren’t, huh?” He can sense a bit of sadness radiating off of Zayn, so he presses a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips for silent reassurance before pulling back to press their foreheads together, worried he may have jumped into things too quickly. “Good thing I’ll let you make it up to me, yeah? Want my favorite boy to be good for me.” 

“Your only boy,” Zayn mutters quietly, a small smile resting on his lips. 

Liam kisses him again softly, “Always. All mine, right?”

“Always yours,” Zayn reassures. He looks at Liam, a question in his eyes as his gaze flickers hesitantly from Liam’s eyes to his lips and back again. “Can I please kiss you?” he asks Liam softly. 

Liam smirks slightly, letting his hand travel down Zayn’s body to grip at his arse, relishing in the soft gasp Zayn releases at the touch.

“Only good boys get the things they ask for,” he tells him. He watches Zayn frown before he continues, “But since you asked so nicely—“

He doesn’t finish, just puckers his lips slightly and waits for Zayn to press their lips together, which he does almost immediately. 

Zayn moves to pull away, but Liam deepens the kiss, his lips bruising as he leaves Zayn almost breathless by the time he pulls away.

“Why don’t you head on upstairs and wait for me?” Liam asks him, pressing a single kiss to the space behind the boy’s ear, making him shiver slightly in Liam’s hold.

“How do you want me?” Zayn asks almost breathlessly, pupils blown wide in arousal.

Liam hums in thought, taking a moment to think about how he wants to direct Zayn, but settles on a firm “surprise me.” He decides it’s best to let Zayn have a little bit of control while it’s still early in the scene in order to adjust into it all.

Zayn briefly raises his eyebrows in surprise but is quick to step away from Liam and turn in the direction of their bedroom.

He reaches the bottom of the staircase before he turns around, and Liam has to fight the surge of concern that rises at the anxious expression on his boyfriend’s face, “Z?”

“Love you?” Is all the boy says, dropping his eye contact with Liam to look at the floor.

Liam drops his facade almost immediately, shortening the distance between him and Zayn and kissing him breathless.

“Love you,” he says into the kiss, their lips molding together softly, before he’s pulling away and sending Zayn off toward their bedroom with a slight pat to the boy’s bum. He doesn’t miss the soft smile on the boy’s lips as he practically rushes up the steps, taking them two at a time.

He doesn’t spend much time downstairs, just shrugs off the jacket he was still wearing and puts away his keys and shoes. He stops by the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water before he’s heading up the stairs, anxious to meet Zayn there.

He avoids looking towards the bed when he first enters, instead sets the two bottles on the dresser by the door. When he finally looks up, he finds Zayn already stripped to his boxers as he lays with his back pressed into the bed, similar to how Liam left him this morning. His clothes are folded neatly in a pile on the floor by the bed, and Liam walks toward him slowly, deciding he’s left him waiting enough.

He sits on the edge of the mattress next to Zayn’s frame, letting his hands roam freely over the boy’s naked chest.

“Did I say you could take your clothes off?” He asks, voice sounding rugged as he takes in the ink that wraps around Zayn’s flesh. It never fails to amaze him how good Zayn looks like this, all on display for Liam.

When Zayn doesn’t respond immediately, he pinches at his right nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers gently.

Zayn shudders, shaking his head as he bucks into the touch, “I’m sorry,” he says, the words genuine as he looks at Liam with wide eyes, “You said to surprise you—I just thought—“

Liam interrupts him, having mercy on the worked up boy, “—And I’m definitely surprised, baby. You look so good like this, waiting for me,” he says, running his hands gently up Zayn’s sides until the boy relaxes a bit, giving him a moment to rest before he returns his hand back to Zayn’s nipples. He relishes in the way the boy arches off the bed, whining softly.

Liam has never seen him this worked up, and he’s definitely turned on by it. The normally calm, cool, collected Zayn, overwhelmed just by a few dirty words and touches.

He lets the fingers of his other hand toy with the hem of Zayn’s boxers, pushing the fabric upward until it bunches at the top of the boy’s thighs. “It’s a shame you didn’t take these off though.”

Zayn releases a soft breath, practically melting into the duvet at Liam’s gentle touches.

“Guess we’ll just have to keep them on you, yeah?” He asks, leaning forward to place gentle kisses over the boy’s chest.

He continues rolling one of the boy’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, laying his own frame vertically over Zayn’s before he’s taking the other one in his mouth. His teeth carefully bite into the flesh, releasing a soft groan from Zayn, before he’s licking over it apologetically. He does the same to the other one, before placing a soft kiss to each one before he’s pulling away and sitting back off.

“Want you to suck me off, show me how good your mouth is,” he whispers, letting his thumb rub at the boy’s lower lip. Zayn takes the thumb into his mouth and sucks on it softly, and Liam groans at the sight of the boy’s lips eagerly wrapped around his thumb.

“Bet you love having something in your mouth, always gagging for it,” the words leave his mouth before he can think much of it, and Zayn shudders slightly at the words, eyes wide as he looks at Liam eagerly.

He pulls his thumb out of Zayn’s mouth reluctantly, standing up from the bed. Zayn whines at the loss of contact, but Liam motions for him to get up as well.

“On your knees,” he says, motioning to the space on the floor before him. “Gonna fuck your mouth like it’s good for.”

Zayn hesitates briefly, and Liam contemplates pausing for a minute to check up on him but Zayn is already on his knees in front of him, looking up at him innocently, mouth wide like he’s ready to take whatever Liam gives him. It’s incredibly overwhelming.

"Color?" he asks, just in case there's something more there that Liam hasn't noticed.

"Green," Zayn reassures him, his amber eyes wide as he looks at Liam almost pleadingly. Liam calms almost immediately at hearing the word.

He realizes he’s still in his clothes, and he shucks his shirt off after telling Zayn, “Help me out of these.”

He feels warm hands resting against his jeans, pulling the fabric down to his feet along with his boxers until he’s able to step out of them, free of the fabrics constricting him. His cock sits erect against his abdomen, the head an angry red.

He inches forward and Zayn opens his mouth back up, a proper sight with how ready and willing he looks.

He lets his hand rest at the back of Zayn’s head, rolling his hips until he’s pushing in none too gently until he’s all the way in, can feel the tip of his cock resting against the back of Zayn’s throat. 

Zayn’s eyes flutter shut, letting his throat relax around Liam’s cock as the brown haired boy starts thrusting in slowly, fingertips pressing into the back of Zayn’s scalp.

“So fucking good babe,” he mutters, letting his head roll back as he starts thrusting in deeper, the warmth of Zayn’s mouth feeling practically irresistible. He starts speeding up, can feel Zayn's throat start to constrict around him as he goes on, chasing his orgasm. 

He doesn't want to come yet, wants to hold off for as long as he can, but he can barely hold off with how good Zayn's mouth feels. With how obediently he just takes it, just opens up wide and lets Liam have his way with him. His gaze doesn't waver off of Liam either, his brown eyes staring up at Liam as they tear up from the assault on his throat, clearly overwhelmed with arousal. 

"The tip, babe," he says, his own voice raspy as he pulls further out of Zayn's mouth. Zayn understands what he's asking for immediately. He obediently pulls back to wrap his lips around the head of Liam's cock, tongue licking at the precum dribbling out of the slit. He gives it a few kitten licks before returning to suckling the head between his plump lips, and Liam groans at the sight.

Liam doesn't let him rest for long before he's shoving his cock all the way back in, until his head practically grazes the back of Zayn's throat. The action throws Zayn off a little, causing him to choke on Liam's cock. Liam doesn't let up on him, though, just continues with his shallow thrusts and keeps his head firmly on the back of Zayn's head, watching the boy struggle to relax his throat to take him in further.

And it does nothing but push Liam further to see Zayn like this, so eager to take Liam as far down his throat as he can, but struggling to stay composed. 

He looks wrecked, the tears that were gathering in his eyes now flowing freely down his face as he tries to ease Liam's cock even further down his throat, his saliva practically dribbling down Liam's cock and his own chin when Liam pulls out just to push back in again.

Liam can feel the familiar sense of arousal building in his veins, knows his orgasm is fast approaching, and it's with that that he reluctantly pulls away from Zayn's mouth.

Zayn almost chases Liam's cock as it leaves his mouth, if not for the hand in his air gripping him tightly and keeping him still. He looks at Liam questioningly, as if waiting for instruction.

“On the bed babe,” he says, gesturing with a nod towards the bed.

Zayn stands to his feet as quickly as he can, clearly overwhelmed. He pads on to the bed and flips onto his back, bending his legs at the knee and spreading them slightly, wide enough for Liam to fit between them.

Liam tsks, shaking his head, “On your stomach baby.”

Zayn hesitates, looking at Liam again with those wide eyes, before he shakes his head no.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “No? You’re denying my order?" He asks the boy, as if daring him to argue.

"Want to see your face," Zayn whines softly. Liam lands a sharp swat to the boy's thigh, not enough to hurt him but enough to shock him and make him understand the words are an order. "On your stomach, and I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

Zayn bites his lip, clearly hesitant, before he starts shifting to flip onto his stomach. He stops halfway, before—

“Liam?” The word fills the quiet space, and Liam’s first instinct is to reprimand Zayn until he hears how small the other boy’s voice sounds.

“Babe?” He asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I think—,” Zayn huffs, “I think I’m yellow?”

A wave of tension rushes over Liam quickly, and he panics, racking his brain for any idea of what may have caused Zayn to use the color. He’s on the bed in an instant, maneuvering Zayn back around so that he can look at him firmly, searching his face.

“Oh, babe. What’s wrong? What can I do for you?” Liam asks, the words tumbling out of his mouth almost nervously. Zayn’s refusing to meet his eyes, bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he hesitates.

“Are you mad at me?” The boy asks softly. Liam shakes his head immediately, reaching up to cup the boy’s jaw so their eyes meet.

“Babe,” he breathes, “I could never be mad at you.” Zayn looks like he doesn’t believe him, so he presses a soft kiss to the boy’s lips and repeats his words. “I could never be mad at you, love. What is it that’s bothering you?”

Zayn hesitates for a moment before speaking up, “I just—I’m sorry. I want to be good.”

Liam’s chest constricts at the words, like his heart is expanding in his chest and trying to make room for itself. “You are good, love. Being so, so good f’ me. You colored out when you weren’t feeling well, and I’m so proud of you,” he reassures, sealing his words with another kiss to the pout on Zayn’s lips.

“Proud?” Zayn whispers softly, shaking his head like he doesn’t believe Liam.

“So proud of you, baby,” Liam reassures, though his heart still flutters with worry for the other boy. Zayn still hasn't told him exactly what made him color out, and Liam isn't quite sure he's in the right headspace to communicate it properly. “Now what is it love? What’s bothering you? I need you to talk to me so we can work it out, okay? So that I can make you feel so good.”

“You do,” Zayn mutters softly. “I don’t— just want— I just wanna make you feel good.”

“You do, love. Took my cock so well earlier, you were so good. Is that all you needed to hear? Did Daddy not tell you how good you were?” Liam asks, still struggling to figure out what Zayn needs from him.

Zayn shudders at the word, before he nods, “Need you.”

“Yeah?” Liam coos, rubbing his hands soothingly up Zayn’s sides, “What do you need, darling? What is Daddy not getting?”

Zayn whimpers quietly, leaning into Liam’s space for comfort, “Just want to hear it,” he says softly, like the words are a secret. “I feel—just, I’m so, I’m—“

“—Breathe, baby. Use your words," Liam says calmly.

“I'm, I—I feel so overwhelmed, I just wanna hear you say I’m doing good,” Zayn says, biting his lip softly before he continues, “I feel so lost, Li. Just want you to tell me I’m good.”

Liam’s heart warms at the words, “And you are good, so good, love. Doing so good for Daddy, yeah?”

Zayn nods, eyes wide. “Don’t wanna be on my stomach. Wanna see you.”

“Is that what this is about, love? You want to see Daddy when he fucks into you? When he plays with your body?” Liam asks, assuming his role again as he senses some of the tension dissipate at Zayn’s admission.

Zayn nods, a small frown to his lips.

“Use your words, baby,” he reminds him, though he doesn’t give him a chance to respond, “Do you trust me, darling? Do you trust your Daddy?”

Zayn nods again, and Liam smacks his side slightly before he quickly rushes out a “Yes, daddy. Sorry.”

The word doesn’t roll off his tongue as easily as Liam knows it will later in the night, but it still gives him a familiar sense of arousal that he tries to ignore in favor of focusing on Zayn.

“And you want to be a good boy for Daddy? Want to make me happy and proud? You trust me to make you feel good?” Liam asks him, and Zayn is quick to respond with a “yes.”

“Then get on your stomach love, and don’t disobey Daddy again, okay? I'm just doing what's best for you,” He says, giving a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips to reassure the boy that he’s not disappointed in him, before smacking his bum to get him to turn over. Zayn whimpers quietly before he obeys, turning onto his stomach and spreading his legs slightly. Liam pushes at his hips until his knees are digging into the bed, his back slightly arched to put his bum on display for Liam. 

He's still wearing his boxers, can feel the thin fabric rubbing against his skin as Liam toys with the material. He still feels so overwhelmed.

He hates being on his stomach, hates having his back to Liam and not knowing what the other boy has in store for him, but a slight thrill runs through him at the thought of completely being under Liam's control. It makes him feel a little fuzzy, knowing he trusts Liam so much and wants whatever he'll give him.

"Now, Daddy's still a little upset about that photo you sent earlier," he hears Liam say, and Zayn moans softly into the pillow beneath him when he feels the other man's nails dig into his thighs. "Not sure if you even deserve to be fucked after being so naughty, huh? Could just get one of your pretty little toys out and leave you all plugged up and not get off tonight. Think I might just have my way with your mouth and call it a night. What do you say?"

He expects Zayn to complain, to whine at his words and shake his head no. He expects anything other than the, "whatever you want, Daddy," that comes out of the other boy's mouth, and his chest expands with admiration for his boy, being so eager to please him and let him have his way that he'd suffer through their first scene just for Liam to be happy.

"Is that so?" Liam asks, biting the boy's shoulder before kissing the abused skin softly, "You'll let Daddy have his way with you even if it means you won't get off tonight?"

He feels Zayn nod into the pillow, and he's too overwhelmed with arousal to reprimand him for not using his words, but Zayn speaks up anyway a moment later, "Just want to please you. Do whatever you want."

"Come here," Liam says fondly, turning the boy's head so that he can kiss him softly. It's an awkward angle but Zayn hums into the kiss regardless, eagerly moving his lips against Liam's.

Liam feels so overwhelmed with love, trying to push all of his admiration for the gentle boy into the kiss. He pulls away eventually, his hands petting softly at Zayn's back before reaching to cup his arse firmly.

"Such a sweet boy for me. Think I'll spank you just a little bit, just for being such a tease earlier. How does that sound?"

He feels Zayn shudder at the rasp in his voice, a soft "yes please" tumbling out of his mouth and being mumbled into the pillow.

"What's your color, baby?" He asks, wanting to check in on Zayn before he continues.

There's a short pause which he's grateful for, because it means Zayn is actually taking the time to think about it before responding, but Liam can't help but feel slightly anxious until he hears the soft "green" being muttered from the other boy.

"Good, doing so well," Liam reassures him, pressing a soft kiss to the dip in Zayn's back before he pulls away almost entirely, taking in the frame of the boy beneath him. He lets his hands graze Zayn's back gently, nails digging sharply into his hip bones and thigh as he thumbs once over the rim of Zayn's hole through the thin fabric of his boxers. Zayn shudders beneath him, a soft gasp at the unexpected touch leaving his lips.

"Want you to count for me, okay? Don't want to hear any other sounds," he tells Zayn. He waits until Zayn replies with a "yes, daddy," before he lands three sharp slaps in quick succession to the boy's arse.

He pauses for a moment, giving the boy a chance to count them and breathe before he's dipping his finger into the waistband of the boy's boxers and pulling them down his body entirely. He presses a quick kiss to the boy's right cheek before landing two more swats to the boy's bum.

They keep going until they reach fifteen, until Zayn is a shuddering mess and biting down on his lip to keep the sharp gasps and screams from tumbling past his lips. He rewards Zayn with a quick kiss behind the ear before he's trailing his lips downward, sucking and biting at the delicate skin as he goes.

"Did so well for me, love," he says quietly, reminding himself to reassure the boy. "Took that so well, think you deserve a reward for being so good."

He rubs the stubble of his beard over the soft expanse of Zayn's thighs, spreading his legs carefully to get a good look at his hole. He blows over it softly, relishing in the way Zayn's legs shake at holding himself up.

"Okay, if I deserve it," he hears Zayn say softly, and he kisses the back of Zayn's right thigh softly.

"You deserve the world," he reassures Zayn, placing a chaste kiss to the boy's hole. "My best boy, you're doing so good."

"Gonna eat you out now, okay?" he goes on, "Don't want you to hold back for me. Want you to come when you feel like it."

He gets a soft "okay" from Zayn before he licks a long stripe over the boy's hole, his nose digging into his perineum as he starts off slow and shallow. He hears Zayn moan softly, his fingers tugging at the duvet as he attempts to crawl forward and away from Liam's tongue, but Liam holds him firmly as he starts licking in deeper.

Zayn groans into the pillow, not holding back now that Liam is letting him be loud. He tries not to rut off against the mattress, doesn't want to anger Liam. He just feels so overwhelmed, his head fuzzy as he tries to focus on the pleasure coursing through him. He feels Liam alternate between licking into him and biting at his thighs, a bright red due to the spanking from earlier.

"So beautiful like this," he hears Liam say, the words barely registering due to his fuzzy headspace. His cheeks tinge pink when he realizes what Liam said, his face burrowing further into the pillow beneath him as he tries to hold off on the arousal building up in his veins. 

He wants to enjoy this longer, wants this to last all night, but he can barely hold off from coming with the way Liam is eagerly eating him out. He just feels so overwhelmed from the spanking and dirty talk.

He comes just minutes later with a loud cry, his orgasm crashing through him until he practically collapses on the bed, Liam continuing his assault on his bum with his tongue. Zayn whines softly, trying to get away from Liam, who places one last kiss to his hole before he rubs Zayn's back softly, coaxing him to relax. Zayn's always so pliant after his orgasms, and tonight is no different as Liam collapses on the bed next to him, rubbing his hands soothingly up his sides to calm him.

Zayn's eyes flutter open as he's rolled onto his side, coming face to face with Liam's calming brown ones. Liam can sense the question in his gaze.

"Not done with you yet, love. Still gotta fuck that pretty little hole of yours," he says, pressing a quick swat into Zayn's bum. It shouldn't hurt with how light it was, but Zayn still feels so sensitive from the spanking and the feel of Liam's stubble burning into him, that he cries softly at the contact. He inches forward on instinct, relying on Liam for comfort in his post-orgasmic state.

His eyes are still dazed with arousal, his pupils making his normally amber-colored eyes appear black. Liam kisses him softly, pressing another swat to the boy's backside, but this time to his lower back to avoid hurting the sensitive skin, "Want you to ride me. Show Daddy how much you want his cock," he mutters softly into the other boy's lips, smiling at the soft shudder and whine that escapes Zayn.

He helps the other boy into his lap, Zayn's limbs practically feeling like jelly as he's maneuvered to straddle Liam's thighs. Zayn sees bursts of color, his entire body feeling light as he's being moved around.

Liam presses kisses all along the boy's neck and shoulder, trying to bring him back down to earth, "Where'd you go love? Come back to me, yeah? What's your color?"

"Green," Zayn mutters softly after a few seconds of contemplation, his arms coming to wrap around Liam's neck. He eyes Liam's lips with want, and Liam leans forward to give him what he knows the boy is too out of it to ask him for.

They kiss for a few minutes. It's not as heated as their kisses earlier, this one purely for comfort as they just enjoy each other's company. Liam runs his hands along Zayn's sides gently, grazing the abused skin of his thighs and arse before he's reaching for the lube in the top drawer of their nightstand.

"Gonna open you nice and wet for Daddy," Liam mutters, pulling away from the boy's lips long enough to mutter the words into the boy's neck, tucking the words into his flesh like a promise.

"Okay," Zayn says softly, his voice sounding dazed as he leans into Liam's neck, hiding his face there. He feels so overwhelmed with love and affection, his body reacting to Liam's words like they're a burning flame, digging into his skin and taking him apart one at a time.

Liam waits until he feels the boy completely relax in his arms before fingering him open. He slips in a second finger not long after, scissoring them to stretch him open and doing his best to avoid Zayn's prostate. He keeps them nestled in Zayn's hole for what feels like an eternity, practically rocking the boy back and forth in his arms with how hard he's thrusting them in and out of him.

He adds a third finger just to tease, the touch grounding Zayn in his dizzying headspace as his own fingers dig into Liam's shoulders in anticipation. He decides not to reprimand Zayn, just places a quick kiss to the boy's forehead before curling his fingers upward until he feels them brush against that familiar bundle of nerves inside him. 

He feels Zayn shudder on top of him, a soft cry being released from bitten red lips.

"Doing so well, love. Think you're ready for my cock," Liam says. The words aren't a question, but Zayn nods eagerly at the words, his forehead resting against Liam's as he mutters a soft "please" into the air between them.

Liam kisses him softly, "Can't say no when you ask so sweetly, can I?" He doesn't know where all of this confidence has come from, not usually one for dirty talk in bed. But he can see the way Zayn's eyes glaze over when he talks to him like this, can see the way it overwhelms his boyfriend, and it makes him want to keep uttering sweet nothings into the boy's ear until he's coming apart just from Liam's voice.

He doesn't give the boy a chance to compose himself, just lines himself up with Zayn's hole. He moves to push in and Zayn whines at the stretch of his hole around the head of Liam's cock, his fingers grabbing at the duvet beneath them.

"Have at it, baby," Liam says, leaning back onto the pillows he has propped behind him. He watches Zayn's eyebrow furrow at the demand, the way the realization dawns on him before he's flushing bright red at the implications.

His brow creases as he presses down on Liam's lubed up cock, letting out a soft groan at the harsh intrusion. Liam rubs at his thighs gently, whispering sweet encouragements as Zayn starts to fuck himself down on Liam's cock slowly, just enjoying the way it stretches him open and tears him apart. 

Liam groans at the feeling of Zayn clenching tightly around him, holding himself back from thrusting into the tight heat that surrounds his cock. He lets Zayn have his way with his cock, lets him work himself to his release.

"So good," Zayn finds himself whispering, fingers grasping around the duvet until they clasp around Liam's own.

Liam tries to let Zayn work them both towards their orgasm at his own pace, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

But he can't help but feel aroused as well, can't hold himself back any further. He grips Zayn's thighs firmly, pulling his body downward as he thrusts upwards into the tight heat.

Zayn feels the head of his cock brush against his prostate again and again, moaning at the arousal that consumes him at the constant pressure, and he meets Liam's thrusts halfway. His thighs flex as he sits up and back down on Liam's lap, working himself into a proper state. 

He eventually gets too tired to move, just enjoys the way Liam thrusts upward into him and let's his body melt into Liam's. 

He craves contact with his Daddy, can't bring himself to keep his hands away from him as he's being fucked so mercilessly.

"So good f'me," Liam mutters into his ear, his words sounding strained as Zayn starts to clench around him.

"Daddy," Zayn whines, his lips pressing into the sweaty skin of Liam's neck as he feels himself reach his orgasm for the second time that night. "Wanna come, can I please?"

Liam groans at the boy's pleading words, chest constricting at the realization that the other boy asked for permission because Liam never clarified if he could come, "So good, love. Daddy loves that you remembered to ask. Come whenever you want, baby."

He feels Zayn tighten around his cock, making him groan as he thrusts upward. It gets harder to keep up his thrusts this way. He flips them over until Zayn's back is pressing into the mattress and Liam's able to pound into him harder, his hands gripping at the boy's thighs and spreading them for better access to his hole.

Zayn's back is arching off of the mattress, an attempt to keep the abused skin of his backside from rubbing uncomfortably against the duvet. He whines softly, pressing impossibly closer to Liam's frame as the other man fucks into him without mercy, not slowing down in the slightest.

It's not until a strong arm let's go of one of his thighs and wraps around his neck instead, cutting off his oxygen supply for a brief moment as it squeezes down on the soft flesh of his neck before letting go, that Zayn starts to feel his orgasm approaching. He breathes in a surge of air the second Liam's grip loosens around his neck, making his head feel even lighter and impossibly more overwhelmed. His gasps softly as Liam chokes him again, holding onto his neck while he thrusts in twice before letting go again.

It doesn't take much longer for Zayn to come all over himself with another loud cry, his hole fluttering around Liam's cock as he flies even further into his fuzzy headspace, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Liam doesn't let up, still chasing his own orgasm as he chokes Zayn once more before letting go. 

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's frame, his hands grasping for purchase on the other boy's back.

"Daddy, please," he whines, growing increasingly sensitive as Liam doesn't ease up on him as he's coming down from his orgasm. "Please, please, please, please, please," he whines, repeating the words like they're the only words he know. He doesn't know exactly what he's asking for, whether it's Liam to stop with how overwhelmed he's feeling, or if it's for Liam to release inside of him. 

He clenches once more around Liam's cock, and that's all it takes to have Liam collapse over his frame and come inside of him, pressing a sharp bite to the lipstick tattoo on Zayn's chest. Zayn shudders softly, still overwhelmed from his own orgasms, as he pulls Liam impossibly closer to himself. His limbs are wrapped around Liam impossibly tight, resembling a koala.

Zayn's eyes flutter closed as he takes in his and Liam's heavy breathing, the only sounds in the otherwise quiet bedroom. He feels a hand brush against his forehead, sweeping his sweaty fringe off of his face. 

When he opens his eyes, he's met with a fond stare from Liam, which relaxes his anxiously beating heart. He feels so lost in his head, so overwhelmed with desire, but Liam's stare grounds him, has him coming back down to earth. 

"Did so well," Liam whispers into the space between them, his hand grazing at Zayn's cheek gently, "My good boy. My best boy."

"I was good?" Zayn asks, the words tumbling out of him before he can stop it. He can barely control himself, barely aware of his own body as he's lost in the haze of whatever this is.

"The best," Liam reassures him, and he looks so fond, so loving and affectionate, that Zayn can't help the feeling of pride that runs through him at the thought that he did good. He made Liam happy. He was good.

"Love you," he whispers, feeling tired all of a sudden. He feels Liam slowly slip out of him, making him groan quietly at the loss of feeling full, but Liam kisses him softly as a distraction. It works, making his heart soar with so much affection.

"Love you, too," he hears Liam say, the words taking a minute to register to Zayn in his hazy state. 

The next few minutes are a blur. He feels himself being lifted and moved around, but he doesn't bother to pay attention to the commotion, just relaxes into the points where his skin meets Liam's own. 

He hears a whirring noise as he's being sat on the edge of a flat surface. He opens his eyes enough to recognize that he's in their bathroom, the bathtub slowly filling to the brim with warm water. He hums softly, reaching an arm out to where Liam is standing near the tub, reaching in to test the temperature. 

At the feeling of gentle fingers brushing against his forearm, Liam turns around and smiles softly at his boyfriend, propped up on the counter. He tangles their fingers together, pressing a few gentle kisses to the boy's knuckles before lifting him from the counter and into the bathtub.

He cleans them both off quickly, knowing Zayn would rather sleep than be sitting in a tub right now, but knowing they need to clean off now before they wake up with dried, disgusting cum and sweat lingering on their skin. He presses a fond kiss to Zayn's temple, the boy laying back between Liam's spread thighs as Liam shampoos his hair with gentle fingers carding through his scalp. He giggles when Liam starts rinsing his hair, the suds rolling down over his face in streaks.

When they're both done, Liam drains the tub and helps the raven haired boy out, patting him down to dry his damp skin before wrapping him up in a fuzzy towel. He dries off his own body before he's leading Zayn back into their bedroom, grabbing them both something to wear to bed. He settles on a pair of joggers and pants for himself, not bothering with a shirt, and a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt from his own closet for Zayn.

Zayn must recognize it's Liam's by the way he burrows his nose into the collar, inhaling the musky scent of Liam's cologne and humming softly. Liam kisses his temple fondly, before he guides him towards the bed with a soft smile. He wraps them both up in the duvet and turns off the light on their bedside table.

He presses a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek, feeling the boy's breath even out and basking in the comfortable silence between. 

"Did so well tonight, love. Love you so much," he says. He's not even sure if Zayn is awake to hear him, but feels the overwhelming need to mutter the words anyway. He's glad he did when he feels a soft kiss being pressed to his own lips in the dark, and the two of them fall asleep almost immediately, feeling overwhelmed by the day's activities and their incredible love for one another.

 

 

 

 

{~}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick apology to everyone for how long it took to get this chapter up. The first half off this chapter was written when I posted the first one, but the second half took me forever to finish. I just lost any and all motivation I had for this fic because I was really unsure about it and my ability to write it. Hopefully the wait was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise as an apology for the long wait for the second chapter, and a thank you for the lovely responses I got from it. Your feedback does not go unnoticed.

And it happens a few more times, each time different and better than the last.

They keep it going, not all of the time, but most. Diving into one another, pushing each other’s boundaries.

And each time it ends up just like this.

And Zayn isn’t complaining, not by any means.

Not when his favorite pair of brown eyes stare into his so deeply, grounding him and pushing his limits. Not when he feels so overwhelmed with love, like he could give his entire world for Liam to hold in his hands and trust him not to crush it. Not when he can feel this content in strong arms that should feel suffocating instead with how tightly they grip him. It’s comfortable, if anything.

Because that’s what Liam is for Zayn. Comfortable.

It’s wonderful, but overwhelming, these things. Too many eyes watching him, too many secrets to hide. Too many worlds to bounce around in, too many chances to get lost.

But with Liam, it’s always the same. Always the same amount of love holding them together, always honest words whispered beneath the sheets, soft touches grazing against his skin, content thoughts clouding around his head until he can come down and just be himself. Be comfortable.

And he can’t find that with anyone else. Doesn’t want to, not when that deep voice reverberates within his veins, not when he can feel his heart expand at the all-encompassing laugh that leaves bitten red lips, not when his eyes seek out familiar brown ones in any stressful setting.

And he knows it’s the same around, knows what they have is incredible, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He’s in love.

The realization isn’t new, but the thought still makes him smile, even after all of these years.

“What’s going on in that little head of yours, hm?” 

The words float past him, the tone familiar and relaxing, but failing to stick to his brain. It runs it’s own track, headed to a world full of soft clouds and bright lights encompassing his thoughts.

A soft hum and gentle fingertips grazing his scalp, soft vibrations racking his frame as he feels tilted lips being pressed to his neck and shoulder, the bare skin aflame at the soft touch.

“Think this is the first time you’ve woken up before I have,” a soft laugh encompasses him, grazing delicately against his frame and flying him up, up and away. Warm fingertips against his bicep and cold toes prodding against his calf ground him to the silky sheets, to the soft skin pressing into his own. 

He doesn’t know why, but that laugh makes his own chest bubble with uncomprehensible joy, a soft laugh tickling his own throat as he lets it flow out of him, breathing like fire out into the space surrounding him. 

Those strong arms grip him firmly, keeping him grounded as the sun shines through the open window of their bedroom, curtains left open in a haste to get lost in one another the night before.

Soft music flows into the space, a deep falsetto hummed against the column of his throat. He’s flying, thousands of stars orbitting his heart. The clouds float around him, making a way for him to manouver through.

And everytime he lands, it’s right back in Liam’s arms.

“Love you,” the words are a promise. They’re grounding, bringing him back down to Earth, until his thoughts are landing head first in warm touches and silky sheets.

It’s intoxicating, the way the words make sticky sweet honey drip within his veins, his heart skipping a beat to accomodate the rush of it. He nuzzles his face further into the warm heat radiating from soft skin, the crook of a neck. His vision feels too bright, too clouded by the fuzziness in his head, but he feels so warm and safe, so loved. He can’t bring himself to care, doesn’t want to remove himself from this moment.

He tries to mutter the words back, long after they were uttered does he register what they mean. He thinks he succeeds when he hears a pause in the soft singing, a slight puff to the chest beneath him before he hears another soft huff of laughter.

Suddenly, or maybe slowly, considering he barely has a sense of time, he feels his muscles getting too heavy, too fatigued. 

He falls more into the warm embrace, lets his eyes flutter closed before he’s falling back into his light slumber, letting his dreams take flight.

 

 

He wakes up to the sound of water running, the warm grip around him now only a ghost of an embrace encompassing him. The soft rush of cold air that hits him is enough to just slightly wake him up, his mind still a little fuzzy as he searches for the familiarity of dark eyes and strong hands.

He think he hears a whimper slip past his lips, but he can’t tell with the way his thoughts turn down his emotions, leaving him feeling empty and alone as he’s met with nothing but an empty bedroom. 

He closes his eyes, not wanting to face the reality of it.

Soft footsteps pad against the floor, the one floorboard outside the doorframe creaking under the weight of another figure. Sheets rustle as they swim under pressure, and warm arms wrap around his frame quickly, soft whispers being murmured into his frame.

“You’re okay, love, you’re okay,” the words struggling to stick with the way he’s shuddering despite the warm grip on his limbs. “I’m so sorry love, I shouldn’t have left. Just thought we should get cleaned up.”

Dirty, he’s dirty. The words repeat themselves in his head, digging into his mind and itching through his veins. He’s dirty. Dirty, no good. Dirty.

“Hey, you did nothing wrong, my love,” he hears, but the words fall flat as Zayn shakes his head in denial.

Direction, Liam thinks. Zayn’s still in his fuzzy mindset, he needs direction.

“Look at me,” he says, the words soft with affection but firm enough that Zayn understands they’re an order. Amber eyes look into his hesitantly, lips turned downward in a petulant pout. 

“Listen to me. You’re okay, you were so good for me last night,” Liam tells him, and everything in Zayn’s being is telling him to doubt those words if not for the sincerity evident in his brown eyes. “Come with me, love.”

He reaches for Zayn’s arm, firm fingers gently wrapping around his arm and encouraging him to get off the mattress. Zayn goes at his own pace, Liam being careful to not jostle him too much or make him feel forced. He ends up supporting most of Zayn’s weight anyway, the boy’s limbs feeling like pudding as they struggle to keep him upright.

They don’t walk far, bare feet padding against their plush rugs until they fall onto the cold tiles of their bathroom floor.

Zayn looks up at the familiar bathroom, though it looks different from what he’s used to seeing.

The room is slightly dark due to the lights being off, but vanilla scented candles line the perimeter of the bath and sink, bringing a soft golden glow. They rarely use the bath, but it’s full to the brim with bubbles afloat, the vague scent of citrus and sage blending into the atmosphere. He feels his heart studder in his chest as he looks at Liam with wide eyes, his lips struggling to form words.

“All for you, love. For being so good for me,” Liam tells him, the words quiet in the relaxed room. He wraps his arms around Zayn’s front, waiting until he feels the boy’s bare back relax against his chest to press soft kisses to the side of his face.

“For me?” Zayn asks, voice still quiet.

“I love you,” Liam says instead of answering, and that’s it. Those were the words Zayn needed to hear, the words that finally get the dreadful ache to leave his bones, that get his thoughts to stop spinning in circles. The words he needed to feel like he’s flying again, this time with Liam in his arms as they explore the world.

He looks at Liam with the most ridiculous smile on his face, and Liam kisses it fondly before he’s leading them into the tub to clean them off. 

He lets Zayn get in first before he’s sliding in right behind him, nestling the boy between his own thighs and letting his chest rest against Zayn’s back. Zayn’s hands toy with the bubbles adorably while Liam watches fondly, just letting them relax for a minute before he starts to actually clean them.

He starts with Zayn’s hair, careful not to get suds in the other boy’s eyes as he cards his fingers through the strands gently. He does the same with conditioner, knowing Zayn wouldn’t talk to him later if he knew he forwent it.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks with a soft smile, already knowing the answer when Zayn’s head tips back to look at him directly. Zayn nods, placing a delicate kiss to Liam’s cheek before he waves his arm in the water towards Liam, a small wave hitting Liam directly in the face.

He blinks repeatedly, spluttering to get the soapy water out of his mouth while Zayn laughs.

“Excuse me,” he says, though the words are teasing as he makes his own wave to attack Zayn with. When Zayn tries to wriggle away, he wraps his arms tightly around him, bringing him back until he’s practically laying on Liam’s chest.

He cups one hand with water and splashes it in the boy’s face, making Zayn laugh further. He doesn’t try and leave Liam’s grasp, though, instead relaxing further into the embrace. It leaves Liam in awe, pressing a kiss to the boy’s wet hair until they’ve both calmed down from laughing.

He resumes with washing them both, rinsing Zayn’s hair of the conditioner and taking a clean washcloth to cleanse their skin. He taps his own knee against Zayn’s multiple times playfully, making sure to linger a couple kisses to his skin as he rids them both of the filth clinging to their skin.

When he’s done they stay in for just a little longer, until the bubbles die out and the water starts running cold. If not for that, he couldn’t bear to make Zayn leave the bath, not with the way he looks so content and happy here. He leans back into Liam’s embrace comfortably while he stares at all of the bubbles and candles with a child like wonder that Liam is in awe of.

It’s rare for him to see Zayn like this, reverting back to this child like behavior where he just trusts Liam fully, but it makes his heart warm every time.

He places one last kiss to the fantail tattoo on the back of Zayn’s neck before he’s draining the bath and lifting them both out the water. He finds the fuzzy white towels Zayn loves and dries them both off before wrapping Zayn up in the warm fabric, just like their first night like this all those nights ago.

Zayn’s eyes are droopy as he leads them both into their bedroom and towards their shared closet, his hand gripped firmly in Liam’s larger one. 

This time, Liam dresses him entirely in his own clothes and throws on something comfortable for himself, as well.

When Zayn is all wrapped up in a sweater that looks too big for his smaller frame, nosing at the collar to bask in Liam’s lingering scent, he leads the two of them towards their kitchen.

He’s not usually the one cooking, since Zayn is better at that, but he knows how to make a mean English breakfast, and that’s good enough for him.

He presses Zayn into the counter with a few gentle kisses to the boy’s lips, unable to control his fondness for the other boy. He lifts him onto the counter for some extra support, the lift giving Zayn some added leverage into the kiss. 

He gives a soft nip to Zayn’s bottom lip before he’s pulling away to pull out the pans and ingredients. 

He hums softly as he cooks the eggs, letting them sizzle in the pan as he adds more ingredients. He hears Zayn chime in with his own harmony, their voices mixing beautifully together while Zayn uses their utensils to drum a beat.

The food is ready not long after, Liam juggling a cuddly Zayn nestled to his side while trying not to drop the two plates in his hands. They sit at their dining table, Zayn feeding Liam the sausage from his own plate while Liam tries to shovel spoonfuls of beans and eggs into the other boy’s mouth. It’s disfunctional but it’s them, just enjoying each other’s company and making the most of their slow start to the day together.

It’s hot chocolate and a movie marathon after, the two nestled on the couch while their dirty dishes stain the sink, long forgotten in favor of the Avengers movie.

They’ve seen it too many times to not know how it goes, but Liam still watches it in awe every time they do, and the small smile it brings to Zayn’s own lips is enough for them both to feel content with their choice.

They spend the rest of their day like that, their arms twined around one another as they relax, just comfortable being with each other.

And it’s how the rest of their days go, each time different and better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of aftercare and a whole lotta fluff. Hope you all enjoyed, and as always, your kudos & feedback are always appreciated. 
> 
> Back to writing I go!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I’ll be posting the next chapter soon.
> 
> Also, the BDSM test they’re taking in the first half of the chapter is from bdsmtest.org. A friend of mine convinced me and our other friends to take it and that’s what heavily inspired this fic.


End file.
